callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
The M16A4 is an assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Heroes, and briefly in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In campaign, it can only be found in "War Pig". It is occasionally dropped (sometimes with the M203) by dead Marines. The M16A4 in Campaign is fully automatic, though the multiplayer version has a three-round burst. The M16A4 is also used by Lt. Vasquez. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is enabled and an M16A4 is picked up with the M203, the fully-automatic rate of fire of the grenade launcher is very fast and greatly surpasses that of the M4A1, having a RoF of 600 RPM. Curiously, the M203 on the M4A1 (200 RPM) and the GP-25 on the AK-47 (120 RPM) have much slower fully-automatic rates of fire. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1, in a default class. It can be fitted with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and M203 Grenade Launcher. It is worth mentioning that it has one of the fastest draw times of any weapon (0.35 seconds) (just faster than the G36C at 0.4 seconds), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to an M16A4 is nearly as fast as switching to a handgun, with arguably much more killing power. It is often recommended to use this weapon from a distance, as it is not considered effective in close quarters combat. When fired from the hip while moving the M16A4 is wildly inaccurate. The M16A4 has a forced delay between bursts. This delay effectively lowers the rate of fire, meaning that at close range if the first burst misses, the user probably will be dead before getting off a second burst. However, Steady Aim shrinks the hipfire reticule to sizes comparable to SMGs, making the weapon fairly accurate from the hip, even while moving. Thus, even at close range, an M16A4 with Steady Aim and Stopping Power can still be very effective. Double Tap decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst. With Double Tap, all of the rounds fired in a single burst are now fired with hardly any delay between shots. This can be somewhat useful in many situations, as there is a higher chance of all three bullets hitting the target and the shorter time between bursts makes the weapon more effective in CQB. However, Stopping Power is still considerably better as it will almost always kill faster while using less ammo. The only exception to this is in Hardcore, where Stopping Power has no effect on the M16A4, as it only needs one shot to kill from any range, assuming the target is not behind cover. The M16A4 is widely considered to be one of the best assault rifles in the game due to its high power, low recoil, lack of sway, quick reload, high rate of fire per burst, and easy conservation of ammunition due to its burst fire. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The M16A4 appears in Old School Mode with 60 ammunition per magazine, 30 reserve ammunition and an ACOG Scope attached. *Ambush - Located east of the large bombed building holding the M40A3. *Backlot - Located to the east of the construction sight and the two story building with the R700 on it, on the large road perpendicular to the road with Double Tap on it. Gallery M16A4 CoD4.png|The M16A4 in first-person. M16A4 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the M16A4. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M16A4 appears as one of the two assault rifles in game. The M16A4 bears a vague resemblance to the one in the console versions (though it can still be identified as an M16A4), and it is fully automatic (like the one in Call of Duty 4 campaign mode). It has a much slower rate of fire, but it does more damage per bullet to compensate for this. In single player, the M16A4 is only found with a Holographic Sight, as opposed to iron sights in multiplayer. This does not matter, since the iron sights are just as accurate as the Holographic, and provide a better peripheral view. In single player, the M16A4 is most effective at long range, though it is still effective at close-medium range. In multiplayer, it is only effective at long ranges. Its low rate of fire prevents it from being effective at close range, unless the enemy does not see the player. The M16A4 also has the third slowest melee speed, making it even less effective in close encounters. File:CoD4DS M16A4 Holographic.png|Aiming down the Holographic Sight. CoD4DS M16A4 Multiplayer.png|The M16A4 in Multiplayer. File:M16A4 CoD4DS Ironsigts.png|Iron Sights. M16A4 Pick Up Icon DS Modern Warfare.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the Campaign, the M16A4 is seen in both Rangers and Task Force 141 missions. It can be found on dead Task Force 141 members on TF141 missions as well as dead Rangers outside the White House. It fires in bursts in both single player and multiplayer, unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, which is fully automatic in the Campaign. Multiplayer The M16A4 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It behaves similarly to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version with some small differences. It is unlocked later on, at level 40, and has an identical reload animation to the M4A1. A rail has been added to the carrying handle, but goes unused. The rear sight aperture is thinner than the Call of Duty 4 version, which gives a less cluttered sight picture. Camouflage is now only applied to the rail covers, the stock, the magazine, separate optics, and the Heartbeat Sensor. The M16A4 damage-wise performs identically to the FAMAS, having the same damage and multipliers, with a slightly lower rate of fire per burst. However, it has slightly faster damage drop-off, but has a faster reload time. It also has higher recoil, but using a Holographic Sight Youtube video showing recoil reduction with a Holographic Sight on the M16A4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DSvlq_sEf0 lowers its recoil significantly, making it slightly more accurate at range than the FAMAS. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M16A4 MW2.png|The M16A4 in first-person. M16A4 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M16A4. M16A4 missing receiver MW2.png|If the player puts their sensitivity on high and spin right, they can see that the right side of the receiver of the M16A4 is not present. Ranger with M16A4 at Whiskey Hotel.png|A Ranger being killed while holding an M16A4 with the M203 Grenade Launcher. Ranger with M16A4 in Afghanistan.png|A Ranger firing an M16A4 in "Team Player". Multiple M16A4 S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Some unusable M16A4s found in "S.S.D.D". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 789 RPM per burst (420 overall) (SP & Survival mode) 909 RPM per burst (452 overall) (MP) |recoil = Low |fire = 3-round burst |used = Delta Force, USMC, U.S. Army Rangers |HUD= |mult = Head: 1.4 (MP)}} The M16A4 was first seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops Trailer. It fires in three-round bursts, like in previous games, but with a lower rate of fire. It is a starting weapon in Tier 4 Survival Mode maps, and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Campaign The primary use of the M16A4 is in "Goalpost", where it is used by the dismounted crew of Rhino 2, and can be found from them and other allied soldiers with no attachments, an ACOG Scope, or an M203. If found with the M203, the weapon will switch over to using the Modern Warfare 2 model while using the launcher. The M16A4 with a Grenade Launcher is also used by Sandman in the mission "Iron Lady". Multiplayer The M16A4 is a three-round burst assault rifle, unlocked at level 4 along with Create-A-Class. The M16A4 is a very high damage per bullet weapon. Up close, the M16A4 deals 50 damage, allowing it to kill in just two shots, meaning the M16A4 can still kill an enemy up close if one bullet in the burst misses the enemy. However, this damage is short-lived, as it quickly becomes a three shot kill, and then becomes a four shot kill at longer ranges, making two bursts necessary unless headshots are taken into account. The M16A4 has moderate penetration power, making it capable of shooting through thin surfaces. In Hardcore game modes, the M16A4 will usually kill in one shot, but will occasionally need two at long range or against Last Stand users. This damage profile makes the M16A4 a very strong assault rifle that can reward accurate players dearly with a fast time-to-kill. The M16A4 counterbalances its high damage per bullet with a low rate of fire. The bullets in the burst will fire at 909 RPM; however, the M16A4 has a lengthy burst delay, limiting the rate of fire to a mere 452 RPM. This is by far the worst rate of fire overall in the assault rifle class, and as such, players should take great care into making their shots count, or else they will be punished with an extended time-to-kill ratio. The M16A4 has good accuracy. The iron sights may be a tad uncomfortable to use for some, but the M16A4 has very low recoil in the burst, and courtesy of the burst delay, the M16A4 will recenter perfectly for the next burst to ensue. This places the M16A4 among the most accurate weapons in the game, which can help users in landing their bursts on target. The M16A4's handling traits are mostly of the norm. The hip-fire box is the standard size, the aim down sights time is 250 milliseconds, and the user will move at 90% of the base speed. The M16A4 can reload in as short as 2.03 seconds, but will take as short as 2.36 seconds to perform a reload if the magazine is empty. Regardless of which, both are fairly quick, making Sleight of Hand a non-necessity. The M16A4 has an unusual assortment of attachments, as Rapid Fire is available for selection, while retaining all other attachments available to be selected. The optical attachments can be a viable option in order to put the M16A4's great accuracy to better use, either by getting a better sight fixture, or by getting a zoom advantage. However, all of the optical options will be disabled through an EMP without using Assassin Pro. The Suppressor is not a good fit for the M16A4, as the weapon is very dependent on its damage. As such, any benefit in stealth is nullified through the downside in damage which can ensue. The Grenade Launcher is a poor attachment choice, as even against unarmed enemies, it is very unlikely to net a kill due to its piss poor explosive radius. As well, Blast Shield users will prove near-impossible to kill outside of Hardcore game modes. The Underbarrel shotgun is also a poor choice, as although it can help the M16A4's poor CQC performance, the underbarrel shotgun is unreliable in its regard, often missing vital one-shot kills. Rapid Fire will increase the M16A4's rate of fire, both in the burst and overall. The M16A4's rate of fire per burst will be 1136 RPM per burst, and the M16A4 will fire at 502 RPM overall. Although this is still the worst in its class and only barely surpasses a Type 95's rate of fire without the attachment, it can be very beneficial to the M16A4's performance, as the M16A4's CQC prowess is improved significantly, and even more so if combined with Steady Aim. However, this elevated rate of fire can cause the player to miss shots at medium ranges out, as the M16A4's centerspeed can't counteract the recoil as well due to the elevated rate of fire giving less time to counteract the recoil. The Heartbeat Sensor will alert the player of non-Assassin Pro enemies within a certain radius. Due to the popularity of Assassin Pro, it is ill advised to rely on this attachment for a radar advantage, but the attachment provides no true downside, and as such, isn't a bad choice to consider if nothing else is of interest to the player. However, it falls to the effects of an EMP. Extended Mags is not a very useful attachment on the M16A4, as the player will generally not be at a shortage of ammunition with the M16A4 as quickly as they would when wielding a weapon like the M4A1 or the FAD. However, Extended Mags is a purely beneficial attachment, providing more ammunition, and less frequent reloads. Extended Mags should always be considered when looking for an attachment that gives pure bonus. In terms of Proficiencies, the Focus proficiency would be the best bet if using the M16A4 at a medium range, as a mere couple of shots landed on the player can throw their aim off wildly, and lessening the flinch caused in this regard is a good way to retain accuracy over the longer sidelines. Stability can prove useful in reducing the sway when aiming down the sights, which can cause a vital shot to miss at a distance. Attachments is always useful in fitting an extra attachment on the M16A4, if desired. Kick is not very useful on the M16A4, as the weapon does not kick very much by default, and as such, it is less of a priority. Impact can prove quite effective on the M16A4, as its high damage per shot allows the player to put the improved wall penetration power to greater effect than with lower damage assault rifles like the SCAR-L. Special Ops The M16A4 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M16A4 is an alternate weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Stay Sharp. Survival Mode The M16A4 is the starting weapon for Tier 4 (Insane) Survival Mode missions, along with the Five Seven, and is also unlocked by default from the Weapon Armory for $3000. The M16A4 is a solid overall weapon for Survival, especially on maps where the player will be trying to hold an area with long sightlines, due to its good accuracy and low recoil. However, as the rounds continue to increase, it would be of best interest to swap it for a higher powered weapon or a LMG, as it will take multiple rounds to kill enemies in later waves. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M16A4 MW3.png|The M16A4 in first-person. M16A4 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the M16A4. Note the solid magazine. M16A4 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M16A4. M16A4 ADS Pre-release MW3.png|Early footage of the M16A4; note the Modern Warfare 2 style Red Dot Sight. M16A4 3rd Person MW3.png|The M16A4 in third-person. M16A4_Third_person_MW3.png|Another view of the M16A4 in third person Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M16A4 only appears once in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, during a cutscene in which Woods strangles a Viet Cong soldier with it. It appears to be the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model. Viet Cong Kill BOII.png|The M16A4's very brief appearance in Black Ops II. Call of Duty Online The M16A4 appears in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Thermal Scope *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Grenade Launcher (EGM) *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Underbarrel Shotgun *Extended Mags *FMJ *Mark Ammo *Dual Mags *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Heartbeat Sensor *EMP Shielding Device *GPS *Laser *ID Authenticator Gallery M16A4 old CoDO.png|Older M16A4 model with carrying handle in first person. M16A4 M203 CoDO.png|The current M16A4 fitted with a Grenade Launcher. M16A4 ADS CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: Heroes The M16A4 was seen being held by the Advisor. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The words "BLUE4" and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. *The M16A4 will always have an M203 on the kill icon/pickup icon. *The M4A1 and M16A4 share the same serial number. *The fire selector is on semi-auto, not burst. *The front sights on the M16A4, and its grenade launcher variant, are different sizes in campaign mode. The grenade launcher's variant is skinnier than the regular M16A4 variant. *When the grenade launcher attachment is selected, the model will change from an RIS handguard to one with the M203 and its own handguard. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *The M16A4 in multiplayer lacks part of its rear sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The markings on the side of the M16A4 say, "Made By Infinity, Tool For Victory, U.S. No Refunds". *In the campaign, its pick-up icon will always be seen with an under-mounted grenade launcher, even if one is not attached. *In S.S.D.D., there's an M16A4 right at the back of the lorry, in front of the building where the player learns the basics in training. However, it is unobtainable. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * In Survival Mode, all of the Delta Squad members will use M16A4s without any attachments. *If the player reloads an unloaded M16A4 that has a Hybrid Sight attached, the player will hear no sound. References ru:M16A4 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Assault Rifles